Shopping List
Every Hogwarts student gets a supply list each year before first term starts in September. The supply list tells them what equipment they will need for that year, it includes books, robes and other equipment. The different books and equipment are chosen by the teachers of each subject, so normally if the school has a new teacher, the books required for that subject will change as well. Not everyone in a particular year will need the same supplies, as students don't take the same subjects. If a student doesn't have any/enough money, Hogwarts will supply a small amount to buy their supplies, although some things will have to be bought second-hand. Muggle-born wizards and witches can exchange their Muggle money into Wizarding money at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to pay for their supplies. All of the necessary Hogwarts supplies can be bought in Diagon Alley. Supplies list In the 1990s First year First-year students will require: *Uniform **Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) **One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear **One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) **One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) **Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags. **and that all pupiles are not allowed permanent tatowes *Books **''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)'' by Miranda Goshawk **''A History of Magic'' by Bathilda Bagshot **''Magical Theory'' by Adalbert Waffling **''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch **''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore **''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger **''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' by Newt Scamander **''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' by Quentin Trimble *Other Equipment **1 Wand **1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **1 set of glass or crystal phials **1 telescope **1 set of brass scales **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. *PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. Second year Second year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Break with a Banshee'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Gadding with Ghouls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Holidays with Hags'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Travels with Trolls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Voyages with Vampires'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Year with the Yeti'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Third year Third year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination) *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''The Monster Book of Monsters'' (if attending Care of Magical Creatures) *''Numerology and Grammatica'' (if attending Arithmancy) Fourth year Fourth year students will require: *''Dress Robes'' *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' Fifth year Fifth year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard Sixth year Sixth year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch Seventh year Seventh year students will require:Due to Harry Potter not attending Hogwarts in the 1997-1998 school year, the seventh year supplies are currently unknown. It is possible that The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) would be in it, although this is unconfirmed. *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)'' by Miranda Goshawk (possibly) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references Category:Documents Category:Hogwarts